Stuck Together
by SkyBloo08
Summary: Elizaveta "Liz" Hedervary acted more like a boy than an elegant lady. How could she ever get married when society secretly looked down on her? Enter Roderich Edelstein, a sophisticated young man. The two are arranged to marry each other, but clash as soon as they lay eyes on each other. What will come out of this? AU
1. A Normal Day in the Hedervary Manor

**A/N: Hi guys! Um, so I haven't uploaded in a looooong time. I'm supposed to be continuing with "America's World Sleepover", but I don't know how to continue that story yet. Anyway, I decided to post this fanfiction first. I really hope you'll give it a try!**

**Pairings: AusHun, but there will most likely be more side couples. The couples are going to be gen!flip though, which means if it's a boyxboy couple, I'm going to genderbend one of them. **

**Warnings: Human names are used, possible gen!flip later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I will never own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Hedervary manor. The glass windows showed a nice, blue sky, every single piece of furniture was cleaned and polished to perfection, and the plates, pots and pans used for the breakfast earlier were already set away.

Of course, as it was a normal day in this manor, it also meant that 2 young maids were seen running frantically around the manor, looking for a certain young lady.

"Miss Elizaveta! Miss Elizaveta! Where are you?" One cried out, almost tripping on herself. "You need to attend your lessons now!"

"Where is she? We've searched all over the mansion!" The other asked, looking extremely puzzled.

"Have you tried the gardens?" An older voice asked. It belonged to one of the more senior maids, who was accompanied by another of the same age.

"No, not yet."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go there immediately, and search for her!"

"Y-Yes!"

The two young maids quickly -and quite nervously- ran to the huge garden, while the two older maids sighed. One of them turned to the other and raised an eyebrow.

"Are they new?"

"Obviously. How else would they not know that the young lady always spends her time in the garden?"

"She spends so much time there. I heard she even skips home lessons to go to that garden!"

"It's true. In fact, she spends more time hiding in the bushes than in attending her lessons."

"Well, it's no wonder that the master and mistress of the house have such a hard time with her." The maid sighed. "Even compared to the chaotic generation nowadays, she is still a big challenge. She acts like such a commoner. A male commoner, nonetheless."

"I can see that. I feel so bad for her parents."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Meanwhile, as the two old maids chatted and the two young maids ran about frantically, Sir Eduard Hedervary, and his wife, Lady Theresa Hedervary, sat in front of a table in the Duke's private study room.

The Hedervarys came from royal descent, and while they didn't have as much power as they did before, they definitely had the money and fame. They were a part of the exclusive circle composed of the world's richest and most elite socialites - most of whom were also of royal descent. Since the Hedervarys were part of this social circle, it was expected for the new members of their clan to marry - normally by the age of 18 - to people only in said social circle. These marriages were more to forge bonds between the two clans than to live wild dreams of romance. And that was fine for the Hedervary clan.

Of course there was a small problem.

Sir and Lady Hedervary's daughter, Elizaveta had a knack for...surprising the society. And not in a good way. She was only 17, but the young girl had already broken most of the unwritten laws her society had put on her. She skipped lessons, befriended rowdy boys, wore manly attire, spoke in a manly tone, and basically behaved like a boy. It was extremely unacceptable - at least according to the ladies who gossiped whenever they saw each other.

However, even with all of these quirks, Elizaveta was loved by her parents. So, while they tried to make her act properly, they still couldn't help but allow her to be a bit loud and chaotic at some moments. They truly loved and cared for their daughter very much.

Which is why, when they thought of what they were to tell her later, they couldn't help but feel the least bit antsy.

"Dear, are you sure this is okay?"

"I do not exactly like this idea either, love. But if she does not marry now, all the bachelors will be gone. You know that most of society frown upon how she acts. You know that parents will not allow their sons to marry our daughter, even if she is a nice, kindhearted girl. I do not like saying this, but it may be our only chance of her getting married."

"Well, why should we care about her marrying? It is just some pointless rule made by a bunch of middle aged women with a lot of spare time! It isn't even written down! Why don't we let her just be on her own?"

"And what will happen when we can't be around to support her? How will she start a new life? She will be completely on her own. She needs a husband if she wants to make a living. She must marry, if only to find a stable ground to start her life on."

It was true. Without a husband, Elizaveta would have no support whatsoever when her parents passed on. No one close enough to be trusted with the job of guiding her or to aid her and give advice in terms of managing the vast amount of money she would have left. That was a danger to both single men and women in the elite circle. Especially those who, like Elizaveta, were only children.

"...You're right, but I wish..."

"Me too. I wish that she didn't have to be forced to do this."

* * *

And while all the house was abuzz about Elizaveta Hedervary, one might wonder about where exactly she might be. Well, as always, the young lady was in her white cotton shirt and her old, denim jeans. Her long, wavy, brown hair was let down and had a small, pink flower in it as she relaxed on one of the branches a huge apple tree, her beat up sneakers tossed to the ground half an hour ago. Yes, this was Elizaveta Hedervary, also known to many as "Liz".

She was in the far off area of the garden - no one would find her here for a while. This area was her hideaway. Even if the maids or her parents found her here, they would never remember how to get in this part. Only she could remember exactly how to get there. After knowing the exact path for about 20 times, and realizing that no one else could after 20 times, Liz thought the area to be magical at the age of 10. 7 years later, and the belief still stands.

Sometimes she would bring her friends here. People she deemed worthy to share in her secret area for at least a while. They wouldn't remember how to get to the area the next time they visited her, but she'd bring them along if she liked them. So her friends got to see this area once in a while. But even after bringing them there, no one remembered how to return to it. So this was Liz's secret spot. Her favorite spot.

And at that moment, she was enjoying it as she always did. It was partially an escape, actually. She was really supposed to be inside the house. Studying proper ladylike etiquette with her French teacher Madame De La Croix. But she couldn't stand etiquette lessons. As if she didn't have enough of that in her school, Salazar Academy - a school for the rich and elite. Not only that, but Madame De La Croix expected an assignment due today. An assignment that Liz, of course, forgot to do.

"Sometimes, it's just better to get away from it all isn't it?" Liz said to herself, looking at the gardens and the world outside the gates of her manor.

"I wish I didn't have these responsibilities." she muttered, chewing an apple as she mumbled "They can be such a pain..."

Don't think that Liz was irresponsible. That wasn't exactly true. Her priorities were just different from those in her circle. While most of them valued the aspect of fashion in clothes, she valued the comfort and practicality of them. While those she knew valued a sophisticated life, she valued the adventures a simple life brought. And while most of them valued money and formed business ties when choosing their spouse, Liz valued how much she actually loved them instead.

Yes. She was a romantic. She had a total weakness for romance. That's why she refused to marry unless she was actually truly in love with the person and vice versa. It wasn't about the money. Unlike some of her classmates, who were already getting married right now.

"Well, at least I can relax here." She tossed the apple core into her trash bag perched on a near off branch. She stretched her legs across the long, thick branch she was on, put her hands behind her head and rested it on the sturdy tree trunk. She yawned, and admired the scenery.

"LADY ELIZAVETA!"

"Aaaaaghhh!" Liz almost fell of the branch in surprise, but luckily she was able to balance herself in time. However, the peaceful moment was ruined, so she climbed down the tree and ran to the sound of the voice.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter one, what did you think? I know that it might not be that good yet, but I'm really going to work hard on this one. **

**Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism would be nice. :)**


	2. Married?

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Look I updated this one relatively quickly! **

**Thanks to ShiraFuneHakuteiken, Mamoru4ever, and MDWOLFGIRL for reviewing this story. :)**

**So, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to the fantabulous Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**

* * *

Liz ran towards her estimated location of the voice calling out to her. _I really have to better my reflexes for these stuff..._ She thought as she placed a hand on her hip. It hurt because she fell off the tree, but it didn't seem like the pain would last for long. Still, it was clumsy of her to fall off a tree just like that.

_ "_LADY ELIZAVETA!" The voice rang out again. This time it was accompanied by another voice.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Liz shouted back as she ran faster. She shook her head and sighed at the two new - obviously anxious - maids. New to the job, and already assigned to find the runaway daughter. Poor things. But Liz's secret spot was something she would never, ever give up.

"LADY ELIZAVETA!" The two maids shrieked in unison upon the sight of the brunette.

"Where _were_ you?" One maid asked, beads of sweat forming all over her face.

"I was..." Liz trailed off, searching for the proper words to get her out of trouble without outright lying. "Here, of course. In the gardens!" _In the branches of an old apple tree. _She added mentally. Her mother would kill her if she found out that her own daughter had been out climbing trees, thus risking scrapes, bruises and many other wounds that could not just hurt, but also "stain" Liz's body.

"Why are you here when you have a lesson with Madame De La Croix?" The other maid asked as she tried to fix her hair. What was once a neat, tight bun now looked like a small bird's nest.

"...I'm sorry." Liz apologized, feeling genuinely sorry at the sight of the tired maids. "I'll go to my classes now."

"No, no, no!" A maid held Liz back.

"Huh?"

"Not in this get up!" The other maid said. "We have to get you into something decent and appropriate for a young lady such as yourself!" Her partner nodded in total agreement.

"Oh..." Liz looked at her shirt and jeans, now covered in mud, dust and grass. She bit her lip. She would be scolded again. "You're right...let's go change!" she laughed nervously, producing an awkward silence afterwards.

* * *

It took one full hour before Liz went to Madame De La Croix. Her etiquette teacher definitely wasn't happy. Even if Liz was free of dirt and wore a more "appropriate" outfit (read: light pink blouse and white skirt), that didn't change the fact that she was really late for her lessons.

"A proper lady never makes her guests wait."

"I'm so sorry Ma'am!" Liz lowered her head, trying not to show embarrassment on her face. This was the third time she'd been late. The third time in a row.

"Very well then. Have a seat, and please hand over your homework."

"Ummm...Ma'am?" Liz mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I...I don't have my homework..." Liz bit her lip before adding "I forgot to do it...I'm really sorry..."

"You forgot your homework?" her teacher raised her voice. "You are already constantly late in my class, Lady Elizaveta. I ask of you to at least give me your homework on time."

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

"For heaven's sake. Very well. Please have it by tomorrow's lesson. For now we will have a practical test."

Liz gulped. Her day just took a really bad turn.

* * *

Since Liz had been late for her etiquette lessons, said lessons had to be extended. And since said lessons were extended, she had to eat a very late lunch of reheated chicken.

As Liz munched on her food, her mother stepped in the dining room.

"Lizzy, there you are." she smiled softly, using her affectionate nickname for her daughter.

"Hey mom! What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see you."

Liz stayed silent. Something was up. She could tell.

"Lizzy, tell me. Are you interested in anyone?"

"What?" She didn't expect her mom to ask her that. Not at that moment, at least.

"You know, romantically." Her mother replied. "Like your other classmates who have been starting to go on dates."

"Mom, I already told you." Liz frowned. "I'm a romantic, but I don't like anyone in that way yet. I just can't imagine myself dating someone." She chuckled a bit at the thought. The closest thing she had to romance was her secret stash of chick lit novels.

"Well, maybe...you could try?"

"What are you trying to do?" Liz felt confused. Normally her mom and dad didn't put much importance on her getting a boyfriend.

"Your father and I have been meaning to tell you something..."

"What do you want to tell me?" Liz was now starting to feel a bit scared.

"Well, we've..." Her mom trailed off. "We've thought of arranging a match for you."

"A match?" She exclaimed. _Oh no_. She gulped. She knew where this was going. "A match...as in..._marriage_?"

"Well...we're trying it out... to see if it would work." her mom replied, looking a bit nervous. "You see, our close friends have a son about your age. And we all had an idea to set you up. You're both wonderful children, and it would be nice to not worry about you getting married...at least for a while."

"Mom, you know I can't do this!" Liz cried. "I can't force myself to love someone I was _arranged_ to marry!"

"But I think you'll like him dear...he's a good person, and he goes to your school too! His na-"

"Mom. I can't, okay? I really can't."

"Please Lizzy?" her mom pleaded. "Look, if we didn't feel the need to do this, we wouldn't. But society is-"

"Mom, please don't bring up 'society' anymore." Liz sighed. "I know I'm not the proper young lady they want. But I can't help that."

"Lizzy, don't interrupt me please." Her mom looked at her and continued. "Society aside, your dad and I also want someone who can support you when we can't anymore. I know you think you can do it yourself, but it's hard. It really helps if you have someone close to you to guide you throughout the way."

"Mom..."

"Please? Just try it...just try to get to know him."

"..." Liz stayed silent for a while, but then looked at her mom. Her parents did so much for her. In fact, they were doing this whole arranged marriage thing for her. It couldn't hurt to get to know the guy she was arranged to marry, right?

"...Okay." Liz nodded. "I'll get to know him..."

"Oh thank you, Lizzy!" Her mother hugged her. "You won't regret this, I promise!"

Liz forced a smile. "So..uh..when do I meet this guy?"

"Well, he and his family are coming over here tonight"

_TONIGHT?_ Liz wanted to yell, but kept it in.

"Um..._tonight_?"

"Yes! That means we have to get you ready now!"

* * *

As soon as her mom finished talking about how happy she was that her daughter "finally took a chance on love", Liz was pushed into her room, and in a few minutes, the two new maids appeared to help dress her up for the evening. And in the middle of the manipedi, blow dry and make up being applied on her, a thought came into Liz's head. In all that had happened, she had forgotten to ask her mother for the guy's name.

So at this moment, Liz was engaged to a guy she didn't even know the name of.

Great.

* * *

"There we go!" the two maids smiled in satisfaction as they stepped backwards and admired the result of their first time dressing up Lady Elizaveta Hedervary.

Liz looked at herself. It wasn't a bad makeover job. She looked quite nice, actually.

Her light brown hair had been let down, brushed and given so much hairspray that it didn't move, even if she shook her head vigorously - something she did a lot during the makeover.

Her eyes strayed from her hair and went to look at her face in the mirror.

Liz recalled her make up being applied like this: The two maids had applied a lot of foundation before smushing up a brush with some powdery blush against her cheeks. They then started to poke her eyes with an eyeliner and put some weird peach colored eyeshadow. The last touch was some lipstick being spread all over her mouth. By the time they were finished, Liz expected to look like some of those girls in school who slathered too much make up on their face.

However, the result looked pretty. Her eyes kind of popped out and her lips looked fuller. _The process of putting on make up was uncomfortable, but it actually made me look feminine._ Liz thought as she stared at her face.

She then looked at her dress. It was light pink with short sleeves, and it ended just above the knees. It accentuated curves that she didn't even know she had.

To match her dress, she wore pink strappy heels and a necklace with a small diamond. Her nails were trimmed and filed and covered with polish the same color as her heels.

Liz stared at her reflection again. It didn't look like her, but she was pretty. _S_he smiled a bit _I guess it's okay to dress up once in a while..._ She had to admit that she looked good. It made that small girly part of her squeal a bit.

"Thank you." She smiled at the two young maids behind her. "I like how the makeover turned out."

The two maids grinned, still looking a bit flushed from the intense makeover they put upon the lady. "It's our *pant* pleasure, Lady Elizaveta."

Another maid then entered the room, looking very excited. "Lady Elizaveta, your guests have arrived!" She said, her voice low enough so that no one could hear her downstairs.

Liz looked to the door and nodded. No turning back now. She was already in the dress and heels.

_Okay_. She assured herself. _It's going to be fine. I can do this._

She put her best smile on and walked out of her room.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope you liked it. **

**Liz is finally going to meet her "fiancee" in the next chapter, and I'm pretty sure you know who it's going to be. (Or do you?) **

**Forgive me if this chapter makes Liz a bit ooc by making her look a bit gloomy at some points, but she kind of feels sad at this point because she doesn't want to get married yet. (She doesn't really like etiquette lessons either!) Don't worry, she'll be more cheerful later on.**

**So, yep that's it for now. I'd love it if you reviewed my story! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
